


Happy Father's Day

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Hugs, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Archangels have never celebrated Father's Day. The notion never existed before humans so they never celebrated it. But now that they are a family again, it is time to take the tradition to hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Father's Day

The news caster had announced that it was Father's Day. It was a glorious Sunday. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, the wind was blowing, general perfection. It was these kind of days that made Lucifer love his Father's work so much. 

But today was a day that they all celebrate fathers. Every human would go and do something for their dad. So why not angels. Lucifer turned off the TV and went to find his brothers. He found Castiel first, who was sitting in the library, reading a book and drinking a coffee.

"Do you know that it is Father's Day?" Lucifer asked the angel. Castiel looked up at him and tilted his head.

"I have heard of this...holiday, Brother. But only in passing." The angel said. Castiel bookmarked his page and sipped his coffee. "Why do you ask?" Lucifer shifted on his feet uncomfortably before answering quietly. 

"I think that we should celebrate it." Cas opened his mouth to answer, but the swoosh of wings stopped his reply.

"Celebrate what?" Gabriel asked. He patted his younger brother on the back then snapped himself some peanut M&M's. 

"Lucifer thinks that we should celebrate Father's Day." Cas answered. Gabriel paused for a moment and then put a single M&M in his mouth. 

"I think that we should ask for Michael's opinion," Lucifer said when his brother did not give a response. Lucifer tugged on his brother's Grace and pulled him into the room.

"What is it?" Michael asked. 

"I think we should celebrate Father's Day." Lucifer mumbled. Michael was just as silent as Gabriel.

It was true, none of the angels had a good relationship with God. Lucifer was cast into hell by God's command. Michael was ordered to cast his brother into hell by his Father. Gabriel left because God would not stop the fighting and Castiel prayed for God to return when the Apocalypse was upon them all. 

"I think that it would be good if we celebrated the holiday." Michael said, "Even if it is a human tradition." Gabriel and Lucifer smiled. 

"How does one celebrate this holiday?" Cas asked the group of four. When neither of them came up with answers, Lucifer said,

"We can ask the humans." 

*

So the eight of them relocated to the Living Room. The humans on one side and the angels on the other. 

"What do humans do on Father's Day?" Michael asked the group. The humans all sat back slightly and looked at each other. 

"uh..." Sam stumbled, the least bit helpful.

"We didn't...celebrate Father's Day..." Dean tried.

"Dad was just...never around for it." Sam finished. Cas and Gabriel were angered at their mates fathers absence...but they were not the poster children for happy Father-Son relationships either. The four angels looked at the females. 

Blake shrugged and said,

"Sorry, I can't help you." Cas tilted his head and Michael was about to ask why. "Never knew my father." The angels looked to Penny. She was blushing slightly but sat forward and said,

"Well...we would make cards and stuff." She shrugged in discomfort. "We didn't have the money to get gifts, but we made it work." She smiled to herself, remembering something in her past. "The point of Father's Day, was to be with your dad. Celebrate your time  _with_ him. Make sure he had a good time. Spend the day with him...I guess." She finished. 

After another moment of awkward silence, Dean asked,

"Did that help?" 

"Somewhat." Michael said. Gabriel got up and said with cheer,

"Let's make some cards."

*

The angels found that making a card was easier said than done. Many pieces of paper were crumpled and sometimes smited. But, after two hours, they all had made up card for their Father. 

They had told their mates that they were going to spend the next day in Heaven with their Father. Cards hiding in their jackets, the four of them spread their wings and took off to Heaven. 

Finding God, now, was not that much of a challenge. God no longer sat in a throne room. He was no longer that God. God, when he was in Heaven, was often found watching other humans personal heaven's or grooming his children's wings while he spoke to them. 

But today, God was standing in a garden. Not  _the_ garden of Eden, but one of the vast gardens. God was sitting on the ground, just watching how the trees moved with the wind.

"Hello my sons." God said as he stood and walked to them. The four of them suddenly felt very small next to God. They were a little child compared to God's vastness and glory. "What brings you here?" He asked with a smile. The angels shuffled around like a little kid. Gabriel was the one that was able to regain his voice.

"Happy Father's Day." He said quietly. Gabriel took a step forward and hugged his Father tightly. God was taken aback, shocked in fact. Then Lucifer came and hugged him, followed by Michael, followed by Castiel. God, overwhelmed by happiness and love, shed his vessel.

Cas had once told Dean about his true form being about the size of the Chiseler building, but his size was nothing compared to God. The angels followed God's lead and they too shed their vessels. 

Five beings of pure Light, Hope and Love surrounded each other, embracing each other in a love that was only ever felt by God. Together the five of them shone brighter than any sun that God had created. It was a beacon for other angels too. 

Soon, all of God's angels were embraced in the True Forms by everything that was God. For the four Archangels, it was a chance to be surrounded by their siblings love and by God's. 

For twenty-four hours, all of the angels and God stayed like that, locked together and united in their True Form's. The Archangels promised their mates that they would return home and to their mates within the next day and they intended on keeping that promise. With great reluctance, all of the angels and God went back and took their vessels again.  God and the angels pulled from the physical embrace and they smiled to each other.

"We also made cards." Michael said, reaching into his coat pocket. The four of them handed God their cards, hugged him one last time and then flew off to their mates.

*

The humans were sitting on the couch with a champagne bottle on the coffee table.

"I take it the cards went well." Sam said to the group of angels.

"How would you know?" Michael asked him. Dean smirked and turned on the TV.

_"NASA is perplexed by the amount of  Solar Flares that went on today."_ The news anchor said.  _"Many environmentalist are happily surprised by the state of the planet. The Ozone layer seemed to have healed some of the largest holes that were made, it rained in California, quenching the drought, air pollution has gone down a drastic twelve percent and crops have grown twice as abundant as they normally are. Scientologist are still trying to figure out why this is..."_ Dean shut off the TV and smiled to the angels.

"I take it the cards went well." He said. Gabriel laughed and said,

"I certainly hope so." At the humans confusion the angels laughed and began to explain.

*

God was beyond happy that his children had come to him, bearing gifts from a human holiday. It was a memory that would be his own Heaven, and he knew he would cherish it forever. With four cards in his hand he opened Lucifer's first.

_Father,_

_I know that we have not had the best of times...but what father and son have? I know that we have both made mistakes and that they will always be there. But I like to think that because of these hardships that we have both had, our relationship has become that much stronger._

_I thank you for everything that you have done for me. Thank you for giving me life, a second chance and a chance at Love._

_For this, as always, I will forever love you and all that you do._

_I love you Father,_

_Lucifer._

God smiled and he could feel the love pouring from the letter. God sealed the letter back into its envelope and set it aside. He picked up Michael's next. It was short in body, but just as powerful as Lucifer's.

_I can never repay you, Father, for all the things that you have done...I can only love You more and more for each and every one._

_Happy Father's Day._

_With Love,_

_Michael_

God could feel his Grace respond to the love that was in the card. He sealed it back and put it next to Lucifer's. The young Castiel was the next card that he grabbed. 

_Father,_

_Thank you for sending me to rescue the Righteous Man...for that, I will never be able to thank you enough. He taught me how to love something other than general love. He taught me doubt, and when I doubted You, prayed that You would help and received nothing, I fell. But when I bonded with Dean, something that should have never been possible, it gave me hope. It gave me my faith in You back. For that, I am eternally grateful._

_Not a day goes by that I don't remember how lucky I am to have a loving Father like You._

_Happy Father's Day._

_Castiel._

God had tears dripping down his eyes, falling from Heaven and cleaning the Earth of it's strife. He felt honored and more loved than he had in a long time. From three simple cards, God was regaining faith in Himself. He was forgiving Himself for what He had done to all of His children. He put Castiel's card next to Michael's and Lucifer's. 

Gabriel's card was lumpy and God admitted He was slightly nervous when He opened it. When He saw what the card was, He could no longer hold back the tears of joy. It was a blue card and attached to it were Peanut M&M's. 

_Happy Father's Day!_

_Love Your little peanut._

Tears of love, happiness and joy were falling from God's eyes. He gathered the cards and walked to a place that no angel was able to go, His work room. Passing the various tools He opened a box and placed the four cards in it. Sealing the box closed with a kiss, He walked out more happy than He ever remembered. 

Somehow, He was going to make His angels as happy as He was. 

 


End file.
